


playing with fire

by fefedove



Series: Yizhan Translations [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: Wang Yibo's wish for his 18th birthday is to fuck his teacher.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: Yizhan Translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619332
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【博君一肖】玩火](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299802) by [fefedove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove)
  * A translation of [【博君一肖】玩火](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299802) by [fefedove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove). 



> decided to try new things aka my first pwp and first student x teacher because damn xiao zhan would make a hot teacher (yes i translated my own fic ay)
> 
> also, idk how sex works
> 
> and here's [my muse](https://twitter.com/fefedove/status/1219789870308057088)

“Teacher, lend me your lighter.”

It’s already spring, but the wind at the school rooftop is still a bit cold. Wrapping the trench coat more tightly around him, Xiao Zhan turns around to see a tall and thin boy. His school uniform is buttoned up as it should and his tie is done neatly, but there’s just something rebellious about him.

Xiao Zhan opens his mouth, wanting to say something along the lines of “Yibo, kids shouldn’t smoke,” but when he sees the little white stick protruding from the boy’s mouth, his mind short-circuits and he ends up saying, “What, you want to light your lollipop on fire?”

Wang Yibo laughs. He pushes the candy around in his mouth and his left cheek bulges. The unbridled look in his eyes and the baby fat on his face somehow don’t look wrong together.

“Good idea, Xiao-laoshi. As expected of you.”

Xiao Zhan sighs and finally says, “Smoking is harmful. Minors aren’t allowed to smoke.”

“I turned an adult yesterday.”

“Oh. Well, happy birthday, Yibo”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t plan on digging out his lighter, but Yibo isn’t retracting his outstretched hand either. They stare at each other for a while. In the end, it’s Xiao Zhan who gives in.

Yibo catches the lighter, takes out his lollipop, and lights it on fire. The chain of actions is done in one breath, seemingly off-handed but also like he’s showing off. Xiao Zhan quietly watches the boy with his school uniform and the flaming lollipop in his hand. Somehow, completely illogical phenomena always manage to seem natural regarding him. It’s like the laws of the world bend at his will.

The spring breeze blows past and a shred of heat from the flame snakes into Xiao Zhan’s body.

“Hurry and go back to class,” he says gently.

“I wanna make a wish.” Yibo peers at Xiao Zhan through the firelight. “Xiao-laoshi, what should I wish for?”

“You can wish for whatever your heart desires.”

Yibo’s lips curl into a boyish and devilish grin. “I desire Xiao-laoshi. Is that okay too?”

Before Xiao Zhan can react, Yibo blows the candle out by popping the candy back into his mouth, flips over the railing, and jumps off the rooftop. Xiao Zhan hurries over, but all he sees is a figure darting into the window of a classroom on the fourth floor. He can only shake his head.

Pushing his wire-rim glasses, he heads back to his office. Kids these days… He can’t figure out what they’re thinking.

_Slam._

A lighter falls on Xiao Zhan’s office table. When he looks up, he’s met by that boy again. Xiao Zhan puts the lighter back into his pocket with a smile. “I thought you wouldn’t return it.”

“I’m responsible!” Wang Yibo settles in across from Xiao Zhan and just stares.

Xiao Zhan is quite thick-skinned, but he feels awkward quickly. He clears his throat subconsciously. “Yibo, school has ended so long ago. Why aren’t you going home?”

“I got punished and I decided to come check if Xiao-laoshi is still working.” Wang Yibo glanced at the papers on the table. “Tsk. You wouldn’t have to work so hard if you don’t assign so much homework.”

“I’m working myself to death for the future of my students.”

The flowing banter couldn’t hide the strange atmosphere.

Wang Yibo rested his chin in his hands and started staring again. “Xiao-laoshi, I need afterschool tutoring.”

“Tutoring for what?” Xiao Zhan asked nonchalantly while pushing up his glasses. “You have good grades.”

Wang Yibo tsked. “Xiao-laoshi, stop pretending you don’t get it. I know what you’ve done with the girls in my class.” Pushing himself up from the table, he leans down and lowers his voice. “I’m not like them. I can make it so that Xiao-laoshi doesn’t have to work that hard. You can enjoy without even doing anything. Won’t you consider it?”

Xiao Zhan leans back in his chair and shakes his head. “Yibo, do you know what you’re saying?”

“You can teach me if I don’t know. You’ve said yourself that I’m a fast learning. I’m great in all the subjects. Physical education too.” The last bit is both childish and meaningful.

“Oh.”

This time, they stare at each other, thinking about whatever. Xiao Zhan might be estimating just what this boy can do. In the end, Xiao Zhan stands up. He purposefully takes off his jacket, revealing his tailored white shirt, and places it on the back of the chair. He folds up his wire-rimmed glasses and sets it on the stack of homework.

“Let’s go somewhere more suitable for learning.”

A grin blooms on Wang Yibo’s face. He follows Xiao Zhan closely and they enter a discreet corner in the faculty’s office. It’s like secret space made from a janitor’s closet. Looking at the sofa on the side, Wang Yibo suddenly doesn’t know what to do. But he’s still excited.

Xiao Zhan turns around. The dim light passes through his white shirt, sketching a silhouette that Wang Yibo can’t stop staring at.

“Xiao-laoshi,” Wang Yibo manages to say as the man walks over. “How do we start?”

“You need to preview before a lesson.” A hot breeze accompanies Xiao Zhan’s voice and brushes past Wang Yibo’s ears. The youth didn’t have time to move and is now blocked in front of the door. Other than the doorknob digging into the small of his back, all his other senses are taken over by Xiao Zhan.

“Preview what?”

He feels something soft glide past the cartilage of his ear. This is a whole new world compared to the boy’s previous experiences. It’s like a wet dream.

“During preview, you have to learn the other’s habits and characteristics.” Xiao Zhan’s flat tone makes it sound like he really is just lecturing at the podium, but Wang Yibo has never been so attentive—so attentive to the feeling of his left ear being taken inside a hot cavern. “Yibo, where are you most sensitive?”

“Uh…ears.”

“Really?” Xiao Zhan’s soft laugh sparked something inside Wang Yibo. “No wonder.”

“And…n-neck—Adam’s apple…”

The hand that had been toying with the school uniform’s tie now moves to Wang Yibo’s neck. “Here?”

When Yibo swallows, the bob rolls under the finger. There’s a lub-dub, like a heartbeat. Xiao Zhan’s lips also slide down from his ears, leaving a trail down Wang Yibo’s cheekbone, jawline, and neck, finally stopping at the Adam’s apple. Wang Yibo’s restless hands grab the thin waist, positioning it before him. There are only two thin pieces of clothing between their bodies.

Xiao Zhan is taller than the youth, but he can only look up from his current position. “Then, what do you want me to call out later?”

“Gege.”

Xiao Zhan applies force out of nowhere and it almost ends for Yibo before it even began. “J-just kidding… Anything is fine…”

Xiao Zhan’s hands start undoing the buttons on the school uniform again. “So that’s the preview of the lesson. Do you understand everything?”

That question is like a switch. Wang Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan’s hands and pushes him backward onto the sofa. “So, Xiao-laoshi, where are you the most sensitive?”

“I don’t give answers to test questions.”

So Wang Yibo starts to search for the answer himself. The fabric on Xiao Zhan’s body disappears gradually, overtaken by lip and teeth marks inch by inch.

“Here?”

“Here?”

“Here?”

“Here?”

Until he gets to the pelvis and Xiao Zhan finally reacts. He jolts, accidentally or purposefully rubbing against Wang Yibo’s inner thigh.

“W-wait.” Xiao Zhan’s tone is still so flat, but his voice has darkened. He slips out from under Wang Yibo and stretches to reach for the small table beside the sofa.

The contours under the open white shirt and the pants that had fallen at some point sends heat flaring through Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan digs out a bottle and condom from the drawer. “Do you need hands-on instructions?”

“No.” Wang Yibo takes the bottles and squeezes out some lube.

But Xiao Zhan takes a glance at snatches the items back. He massages the lube with one hand while tugging down Wang Yibo’s extra clothing with the other. When the lube becomes warm and soft, he applies it directly, moving up and down Yibo, practiced and steady.

Then he kneels on the cushion, hands gripping the back of the sofa tightly. One foot stepping on the sofa, Wang Yibo looks at his teacher’s dimples of Venus, pretty ass, and the quivering ring of muscle.

“Directly?”

“Yes. This is a fast-track class.”

When Yibo pushes himself in, an unprecedented tightness and heat overtakes him. But the man under him doesn’t make a sound. Wang Yibo lowers himself, sinking in deeper, and kisses the trembling shoulder blades. “Xiao-laoshi, you’re doing so well with your first time getting fucked.” Useless dirty talk come out of nowhere. The clench around his cock is burning at his nerve endings and short-circuiting his brain. “As expected of—”

“Sh…shut up…”

A flurry of movement later, Xiao Zhan’s dick has swelled to a painful purple-red. It drags wet trails on his stomach. He lets go of the sofa with one hand to touch himself, but Wang Yibo grabs him easily. “Xiao-laoshi, you can’t do that. You haven’t even cried out. It’s clearly not the time for this yet.”

Seeing the gentle yet cold teacher tormented under him, Wang Yibo suddenly wants to make him lose control, fall apart, plead, and cry.

Xiao Zhan’s tightly closed mouth finally gets thrusted open by Wang Yibo. Broken moans scatter on the ground. The consonants and vowels picked up could be pieced together into a vague sentence.

_Wang_

_Yi—bo…_

_Please…_

_I’m almost_

_Almost_

_…_

The climax is like fireworks. After the fire extinguishes, smoke still lingers in the air. The two lay in an entangled mess of limbs.

“Xiao-laoshi, did I learn well?”

“Yes, you graduated.”

The boy’s cheeks puff up proudly. Xiao Zhan honestly doesn’t know what to do with him.

“Xiao-laoshi, don’t pretend to be so cold next time.”

“Wang Yibo, you’re playing with fire.”

“But that’s fun, isn’t it?”


End file.
